Take me to Church
by DelPacifico
Summary: El amor visto como pecado. AU. MiyuSawa.
1. Knows everybody's disapproval

**N**ació después de oír hace poco una música con el mismo nombre. La trama de la canción, y el contenido del mismo vídeo, habla sobre la homofobia, teniendo como principal atacante los religiosos. Es de los pocos vídeos, y músicas, que me ha llegado tanto. Después de escucharla esta idea vino a mi, y espero que la disfruten.

**Aclaración**: La primera parte del fanfic cuenta como la historia posterior al relato actual, no irá en orden, para que poco a poco descubran el porqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me to Church<strong>

Enterró los _prohibidos _arrebatos en la clavícula opuesta, sepultando en ella los _restringidos_ impulsos abandonados por la garganta. Anhelante de permitirse oír; temeroso de permitirlo. La visión obstruida por lamentos rodando sobre sus mejillas.

.

**Knows everybody's disapproval**

Su mente demuestra una reacción tardía, procesa lentamente las palabras. Resulta tan irreal. La aflicción recuerda a su incoherente raciocinio que no se trata de una fantasía. Es dolorosamente tangible, _real_.

– No te acerques. – ella retrocede, se aleja. – Asqueroso homosexual.

Y con ella se alejan los demás, los rumores son veloces, también hirientes.

Su mundo ha abandonado el curso regular desde entonces. El cuerpo sigue a la mente, dejando de cooperar paulatinamente. Las noches en su dormitorio, acostado, son más comunes. Constantes sollozos, lamentos, tristeza. Todo forma parte de una rutina diaria; un espiral que continúa solo con el propósito de girar a su alrededor.

No recuerda la última ocasión donde sus pies han tocado el suelo, su mente no consigue conectar satisfactoriamente. Los únicos sonidos en sus inmediaciones son las últimas palabras de _ella_. Siguen lastimándolo tanto como el mes pasado, y el pasado a aquel.

.

Otro día en la soledad, apartado en los muros que ha construido a base del miedo que predomina su entorno. Sin fuerzas, se incorpora, desconoce la fecha y el momento en el cual se ha alimentado por última vez. Abandona, no sin cierto pánico, la habitación que lo ha confinado.

Avanza pausadamente a través de los pasillos, oyendo el suelo crujir bajo sus pies. Guardando silencio baja las escaleras, no pretende la atención de algún familiar, espera que el comedor esté abandonado, y allí cocinará algo simple. Después de tanto tiempo sin comer su estómago se lo exige.

– Ya no puedo con esto. – su madre. – No puedo continuar con él aquí, está arruinando nuestras vidas.

Detiene su andar, apoya su peso en la pared más cercana, aquella que pueda cubrir su presencia. No quiere oírlo, no debe, e igualmente se mantiene ahí.

– Los mensajes en el buzón son más ofensivos. – espeta ella, escandalizada. – Incluso han escrito _eso _de él en las paredes de nuestra casa.

– Tendremos que deshacernos de él. – su padre. – Es la única manera de parar el acoso.

En ese punto no reconoce cual presión es más sofocante. Siente tanto dolor, y en tantas zonas que asfixiante. Y no recuerda de donde ha sacado la determinación para abandonar su ubicación, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

Coincide con el argumento de su progenitor, es necesario deshacerse de él, _de todo_. Sus pasos lo llevan hasta el sanitario familiar. Echa el pestillo, y luego admira su reflejo en el espejo.

El rostro demacrado, pálido. Ojeras, orbes carentes de brillo. Labios resecos, cabellos dañados. Él mismo se produce asco, y se dice, con cierto deje de ironía, que probablemente así debe sentirse ser su madre, o sus amigos.

Coge del lavamanos una navaja. La ha visto en múltiples ocasiones siendo usada por su padre, siendo afilada por él. Agradece ácido a su progenitor por mantenerla así. Se sitúa a un lado del lavamanos, sentado, mientras admira el brillo del instrumento, reflejando sus pupilas carentes de vida.

– Eijun. – esa voz pertenece a su madre, detrás de la puerta. – Eijun, cariño, ¿estás ahí? – uno, dos, forcejeos de la puerta. – Amor, necesitamos hablar, ¿puedes salir un momento? – cuestiona. – Solo será un momento.

Siente el frío metal contra su piel provocándole escalofríos.

– Eijun, no es divertido. – espeta ella en un tono urgente, _alarmado_. – Contesta, Eijun.

Observa en silencio como el profundo carmesí mancha la textura de la navaja, y con ella su piel, y pronto el suelo donde permanece sentado.

– ¡Cariño!

_"Solo deberías morirte, asqueroso homosexual"._

– ¡Cariño! ¡Eijun no responde! ¡Cariño!

"_Abandona el equipo, no necesitamos a los de tu tipo, homo_"

¿Por qué es que dolían más las palabras que una herida?

.

– Afortunadamente hemos logrado atenderlo a tiempo. – habla el doctor seriamente. – Es un alivio, unos minutos más y probablemente estaría…

– Lo entiendo. – corta la madre, no deseaba oírlo. – ¿Cuándo podrá volver a casa?

– Lamentablemente, no lo hará. – informa él. – Su hijo tiene fuertes tendencias suicidas, incluso se niega a comer. – suspira cansado. Como padre de familia la idea de ver a un joven de quince años atentando contra su vida no le es grato. – Intentamos alimentarlo por intravenosa, se negó hasta que nos vimos obligados a sostenerlo, ahora se encuentra anestesiado y esposado en la habitación. – explica.

– ¿Lo mantendrán aquí entonces?

– No, este es un hospital, no damos servicios psicológicos. – respondió. – No obstante contamos con una subdivisión en Tokyo dedicada enteramente a la psicología, su hijo podrá recibir ahí el tratamiento que necesita.

– No podemos costearlo. – niega el padre. – Mucho menos mudarnos a estas alturas, tenemos una vida establecida aquí.

El doctor se incorpora y retira de uno de los estantes ubicados detrás de su escritorio un panfleto, el que después pasó a dejar en las manos de ambos padres.

– El seguro lo cubre, como expliqué es una subdivisión del hospital. – aclaró mientras ocupaba nuevamente su lugar. – Y no tendrán que preocuparse por una mudanza, el centro cuenta con dormitorios, Eijun-kun podrá ir sin inconvenientes.

.

Mueve la mano, oyendo el ruido provocado por metal de las esposas y los barrotes, colisionando entre sí. Une lentamente las memorias, en su cabeza todo se encuentra confuso. La sangre, los gritos, las imágenes borrosas, de lo que supone, son sus progenitores y abuelo, y luego nada. Un hospital, doctores examinándolo, pidiéndole favores como comer que no se encuentra con ánimos de cumplir. Forcejeos, oscuridad, y finalmente la actualidad.

– Eijun. – reconoce ese tono como el de su mamá. Carente de emociones la observa, odiándola en silencio. – Necesito que prestes atención, cariño.

_Hipócrita_, esa palabra resuena constantemente en su mente. No se atreve exteriorizarlo, teme perder la única conexión emocional restante.

– Mañana vendrán a llevarte. – suelta ella conteniendo las lágrimas. Se ve tan falsa que produce en su interior un sentimiento de asco. – Irás a Tokyo para tratarte, cariño, no estás bien.

– ¿La homosexualidad es tratable, mamá?

La ve unos instantes más antes de rendirse a los efectos de la droga administrada. Una sonrisa irónica surge en sus labios, y es la primera ocasión donde sonríe después de meses, aunque se trate de una sonrisa forzada y cargada de un sentimiento de amargura.


	2. Command me to be well

**M**e disculpo por la demora. Problemas técnicos.

**Shiruko fruta del mal**, muchas gracias por seguir siempre mis extrañas historias. I love u woman.

**Shioris**, ciertamente es triste como dices, las personas pueden ser detestables cuando se lo proponen. Espero no herir tu corazón del todo y gracias por leer.

**ColdestSnow**, gracias para el enfoque me basé tanto en el vídeo y la canción como relatos de personas que han vivido estos casos, intentaré actualizar con más rápido. Gracias por seguir el fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Take me to Church<strong>**

Intuición, debió ser. La sutil sonrisa produjo sentimientos contradictorios en su interior. No creyó del todo sus palabras, e igualmente cayó en la dulce tentación, lentamente.

**Command me to be well**

— Oí que sostuvo el tubo de intravenosa por tres horas, para evitar ser alimentado. — murmullos invaden los pasillos, insensibles, _insaciables_. Cotilleos hirientes que perforan sus oídos, sin piedad. — El doctor a su cargo no se percató sino hasta tiempo después.

— Es demasiado. — replica una preocupada. — Es solo un niño.

— Este es el quinto intento de suicidio de la semana, ¿no?

.

— Lo siento.

Eijun atina a removerse incómodo en la cama. Las disculpas del doctor a cargo son innecesarias. Toda la culpa recae en él, debido a los intentos de atentar contra su vida, el hombre como su encargado, ha tenido turnos de más, e incluso problemas con el resto del personal. Sostiene fuertemente las sábanas bajo sus palmas, descargando su ira con el acto.

— Si tan solo me permitieras…

— No tendré esta conversación de nuevo, Eijun. — corta el doctor, serio. Han sostenido el tema desde su ingreso al hospital. Ha perdido la cuenta del número de ocasiones donde el joven le ha rogado que le permitiera morir. — A estas alturas debes ser consciente de mi posición al respecto.

La conversación perece ahí, y ninguno de los dos menciona nada al respecto. El mayor, luego de minutos sosteniendo la mirada del paciente se retira de la habitación. Tiene papeleo pendiente debido a la transferencia de su joven paciente. Puede marcharse tranquilo, pues ahora Sawamura cuenta con dos amarres fuertes sosteniéndolo a los barrotes de la cama. Como doctor no se siente cómodo con la idea de recurrir a métodos tan poco ortodoxos —en especial cuando estos lastiman las muñecas de Eijun—, pero con el tiempo se ha quedado sin ideas. El cotilleo de las enfermeras está fundamentado en bases sólidas, es el quinto intento de suicidio de la semana, y apenas es miércoles.

Sawamura Eijun es una persona obstinada. Si tan solo pudiese enfocar esa terquedad en otro ámbito, _algo que no implicase atentar contra su vida._

Es conocedor de los motivos ocultos tras ese comportamiento pero, se niega a aceptarlo. Un joven como él no debería si quiera contemplar la posibilidad de morir, no aún.

.

Las despedidas son breves e increíblemente vacías. No replica pues no se siente merecedor del afecto de su familia. Se resigna a hundirse en su miseria, _solo_. Las maletas están hechas y las palabras son innecesarias.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperó —aunque sea solo un poco—, ver a sus viejos amigos ahí, despidiéndole, ofreciendo sus buenos deseos. _Ella_ no está ahí, no volvería a estarlo.

Aborda el tren, siendo escoltado por el personal médico hasta su asiento. Debido a su estado psicológico, así lo había llamado el doctor a su cargo, y las tendencias de herirse, no le era permitido ir solo a ningún sitio.

.

— Bienvenido. — dice cortés la mujer que se encarga de recibirlo en la recepción. Eijun desvía la mirada a sus pies, últimamente ha cogido la costumbre de evitar la mirada de otras personas, tal contacto lo hace sentirse _juzgado_. — Mi nombre es Rei, soy la asistente del director general del hospital psiquiátrico Seidou. — se presenta. — Tú debes ser Sawamura Eijun, te hemos estado esperando, por favor sígueme.

Eijun asiente. Los hombres que lo han estado acompañando las últimas horas hasta Tokyo se han llevado su equipaje, supone que a su habitación.

— Este es el comedor, está habilitado tanto para el personal como para los pacientes. — explica. — Aquí los pacientes no son encerrados ni nada parecido, nuestro director tiene una visión bastante innovadora y ha mostrado tener resultados satisfactorios.

Detiene su paso, permitiendo al menor ver las instalaciones tanto como lo desee. Mientras Eijun observa el comedor, sin ánimos, ella lo ojea objetivamente. No es extraño presenciar pacientes de esa edad pero, es la primera ocasión donde se encuentra con uno que emitiera esa aura de nostalgia. Los orbes del joven no muestran brillo, está pálido y delgado. Puede asegurar que de levantar la camiseta de Sawamura podrá contemplar sus costillas marcadas bajo la piel. Ha leído su historial y sabe que estas semanas solo ha comido por intravenosa, el joven está en un punto donde corre el riesgo de presentar bulimia.

Mantiene la compostura. Se ha prometido tomarse el caso con profesionalismo.

— ¿Rei-san?

— Ah. — exclama. — Tanba-kun. — saluda volviendo su mirada a su acompañante. No se ha movido un ápice de su sitio, la única diferencia es que ahora se mantiene jugando con sus dedos. — Le enseñaba las instalaciones a Eijun-kun, es el nuevo paciente.

— Oh. — profiere. La mayoría del personal es consciente de Sawamura debido a lo delicado y llamativo de su caso. — Pensé que Chris era el encargado de…

— Un contratiempo. — responde. — Nosotros continuaremos, si ves a Miyuki notifícale que ha llegado.

— Ya veo. — susurra. — Lo haré. — y mira a Sawamura. El castaño contiene el aliento, de nuevo lo observan de _esa _manera, con lástima. — Bienvenido Sawamura.

El recorrido por el hospital continúa. Le muestra todas las zonas accesibles para pacientes, desde la sala de descanso hasta el jardín. En ocasiones debe voltear y cerciorarse de que él se mantenga detrás, su presencia apenas y es percibida. Siente ganas terribles de tomar a Eijun entre sus brazos y decirle que todo irá bien, en especial cuando lo ve tan desolado. Mantiene las apariencias, sonriéndole discreta e intenta animarlo a hablar, tarea que le es imposible.

— Este es el último sitio. — notifica. Golpea dos veces la puerta donde han parado y después de oír un _adelante _suave, se permite ingresar siendo seguida de cerca por Sawamura. — Tu habitación, y él es tu compañero Kominato Haruichi-kun.

Sawamura inseguro levanta la vista, encontrándose con un joven de contextura delgada sentado en la cama, observando en dirección a la ventana abierta.

— Es un placer, Eijun-kun. — habla mientras se incorpora, dispuesto a recibirlo. — Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Asiente cohibido, ocultado sus manos detrás de su espalda. De pronto siente vergüenza de las cortadas en su muñeca, siente pena de sí mismo.

— Los dejaré para que puedan conocerse, si necesitan algo pueden notificármelo.

— Si, lo haremos. — contestó el pelirosa, deduciendo que probablemente el castaño no lo haría. — Los enfermeros dejaron tus pertenencias en el armario. — avisó.

Sawamura observó largamente a su acompañante y con un leve asentimiento continuó inspeccionando la habitación. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí?

.

— La verdad me sorprendió mucho, he oído rumores, pero ver a una persona tan destruida. — murmuró. — Es inquietante.

— Sí. — secundó su acompañante. — Por suerte el caso lo ha tomado Miyuki.

— Tienes razón.

— _Oh_. — exclamó una voz tras los enfermeros. — ¿Hablando de mi increíble trabajo, senpais?

— ¡Mi-Miyuki! — gritó uno de ellos, alarmado. — ¡No aparezcas de la nada! ¡Casi muero de un infarto!

— Lo siento. — respondió cantarín. — ¿A qué se referían, por cierto? — cuestionó interesado.

— ¿No lo sabías? — inquirió. — Tu paciente ha llegado, Sawamura.

— _Ho. _— musitó sencillamente. Hundió ambas manos en sus bolsillos. — Creo que iré a echar un vistazo.

.

— Lo siento… cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba… — susurró mortificado Haruichi, quien era sostenido por un enfermero de apariencia similar a la suya. — Perdón… es mi culpa.

— Haruichi. — murmuró. — Cálmate, no es tu culpa. No tenías forma de saber que pasaría.

En la siguiente esquina se encontraban Eijun y un hombre de complexión fornida sosteniéndole de los hombros, evitando que Sawamura intentase nuevamente lanzarse desde la ventana.

— Tranquilo, Sawamura-chan. — musitó conciliador Masuko, en un tono bajo. — Todo estará bien, solo respira.


	3. Offer me my deathless death

**C**omo siempre he tardado años en subirlo (? Les agradezco por sus reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me to Church<strong>

"No me toques, homo"

Elevó la vista, buscando una explicación, _anhelando _que aquello fuese una broma de mal gusto. Lo último que oyó provenir de _él _fueron sus pasos apresurados, estaba huyendo, de él, de la situación, de esa _relación_.

**Offer me my deathless death**

— Me ha tomado por sorpresa. —expresa, lamentándose. —Lo siento, no pensé que estando aquí.

— No necesitas disculparte. — corta Miyuki seriamente. — Masuko-senpai, no estás asignado a él, por lo tanto no debería afectarte. — dijo con calma logrando crispar los nervios del mayor. Kazuya era un hombre increíblemente indiferente si se lo proponía. No era de extrañar que por aquella actitud tuviese problemas con los demás miembros del personal del hospital, incluyendo el propio Masuko. — No me malinterpretes, aprecio tu ayuda para controlarlo, solo digo que no es necesario que te sientas culpable, es mi paciente, si algo le ocurriera la culpa sería en términos técnicos mía.

— Sigues siendo un bastardo, Miyuki. — bufa Jun. — ¡Estamos hablando de una vida aquí! ¡Ese idiota apenas ha llegado y se ha tratado de suicidar! — brama furioso. Yuki, que está a su lado, lo sostiene de los hombros, asegurándose que por culpa de su temperamento no cometiese una estupidez. — ¡Suéltame, Tetsu! ¡Este idiota se lo busca!

— Lo lamento pero concuerdo con Miyuki. — responde Tetsuya captando la atención del resto de los presentes en la sala. — Este es su caso y no podemos interferir en él a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. — Jun a su lado vuelve a sentarse bruscamente murmurando improperios contra su amigo y superior. — A todo esto, ¿Dónde se encuentra él ahora?

— Con Furuya. — contesta el de lentes, pasando del asunto. — Lo dejé a su cuidado.

— ¿Heh? — musita Kominato a su lado, sonriendo malicioso. — ¿No era tu caso?

— No deberías aprovecharte de un practicante de ese modo, Miyuki. — replica Tanba. — Además, Sawamura es un caso muy delicado para que él lo controle.

— _Maa, maa. _— intenta calmarlos. Además de Tanba ve a Tetsuya con ganas de unirse y reprocharle su actitud, no quiere ganarse una pelea con su superior. — Está sedado en este momento y además lo transfirieron a una habitación con barrotes en las ventanas. — se excusa. — No lo dejaría con él si no estuviera seguro de que pueda manejarlo.

— Me pregunto si será cierto. — canturrea Ryosuke.

.

El silencio es apreciado por el castaño. Desde que ha despertado su acompañante —quien quiera que sea—, se ha mantenido en un profundo silencio, mientras lee la revista entre sus manos. Cada tanto se digna a mirarlo con sus impasibles zafiros, volviendo nuevamente a enfrascarse en su lectura segundos después. Eijun no sabe si se trata de una persona naturalmente poco habladora, o se trata de una persona que respeta su espacio.

— Les he traído té. — irrumpe una tercera persona en la habitación. Sawamura reconoce a la persona como el joven que anteriormente estaba con él antes de que intentara saltar. — ¿Puedes sentarse, Eijun-kun? — pregunta, en un tono tan amable que ni siquiera él mismo se ve capaz de no responderle. No responde con palabras, lo hace con actos, incorporándose. — ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí. — contesta secamente. Hace tiempo ha dejado de comunicarse con otras personas, no se siente digno de mantener una charla con personas _normales_.

— Así que puedes hablar. — musita el sujeto desconocido frente a él. Sawamura lo mira enojado, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas.

— No es que tú seas precisamente hablador. — reprocha desviando la vista hasta el té que ahora sostiene entre sus manos. Haruichi hace gestos con sus manos, intentando restar la importancia a la pequeña discusión entre los dos.

— Supongo que no se han presentado aún. — inicia una nueva conversación el pelirosado mientras entrega al _desconocido_ el té. — Su nombre es Furuya Satoru, está en último año de psicología y asiste como un practicante al hospital. — presenta de forma cordial. — Y él es...

— Un suicida. — murmura secamente Furuya.

— ¡Satoru-kun! — replica Haruichi. Voltea a ver a Eijun notando su mirada ensombrecida nuevamente. Sabe que Satoru no lo ha dicho específicamente con malas intenciones, es una persona en extremo arisca que solo piensa en sus estudios, lo que lo lleva a generar malos entendidos con otros. — Eijun-kun él no quería…

— El té está delicioso, Haruichi. — lo interrumpe Sawamura. — Gracias.

El Kominato aliviado sonríe levemente. A pesar de que puede descifrar los sentimientos de Eijun a través de sus expresivos ojos, no hace intentos de mantener una nueva conversación. Porque él puede comprender los sentimientos de Sawamura mejor que nadie ahí.

Pasadas las nueve, debido al toque de queda para los pacientes, se retira en compañía de Furuya, dejando descansar a Eijun.

— Él no es como tú. — susurra Furuya deteniéndose. — Deja que Miyuki se haga cargo de él, tu solo mantente al margen.

— No. — responde sin dudarlo. Encara al otro con una sonrisa que es de todo menos cordial. — No digo que me entrometeré, Miyuki es competente, pero yo quiero ser su apoyo, lo necesita. — y sin esperar por la respuesta de su acompañante, sigue su camino, con los brazos tras su espalda, descubriendo las muñecas cubiertas por cicatrices. Furuya observa atento, esas marcas que ya han sanado, y se odia a si mismo por permitirse que estuvieran ahí en primer lugar mientras se marcha.

.

Eijun despierta a la mañana siguiente siendo recibido por unos ojos malhumorados que lo observan como si tuviese la culpa de toda la desdicha de su existencia. Incómodo debido a la inspección silenciosa toma asiento en su cama, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la persona que ha irrumpido en su habitación.

— Tché. — chasquea la lengua irritado. — Así que tú eres la pequeña escoria que me ha robado la habitación.

— ¡Kanemaru! ¡Kanemaru! — escucha a una persona gritar fuera de su habitación. El sujeto vuelve a chasquear la lengua, luce aún más irritado. Sawamura observa como su i_nvitado_ se aproxima hasta la puerta y la abre solo un poco, inspeccionando el perímetro.

— Ese Toujou… maldito. — musita. — Tendré que irme. — dice para sí mismo. Pronto vuelve a recaer en la presencia de Eijun ahí. — Esto está lejos de acabar, ladrón. — suelta molesto antes de abandonar su posición y abandonar la habitación de Eijun.

El castaño rasca su nuca, incómodo. Parece ser que en ese sitio las personas distan del término _agradable_. El de la noche anterior y ahora el rubio lo agobian, se pregunta seriamente en qué clase de hospital ha terminado. Se incorpora con lentitud admirando la habitación. Esta luce un poco más lúgubre que la anterior. Ladea la cabeza y descubre que la ventana está asegurada con barrotes de metal, como si fuera una prisión.

Se pregunta si no hubiese intentado suicidarse, ¿estaría ahora en compañía de Haruichi? Probablemente sí. Incluso hubiese tenido un mejor despertar con la alegría del otro joven. Detiene el hilo de sus pensamientos, él no se merece nada agradable, no es una persona merecedora de cosas buenas en su vida.

"No me toques, homo"

Cierto.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?


End file.
